To be a Little Boy
by Yume Sekaii
Summary: When Robin finally gets the nerve to confess his feelings to Shulk, Shulk reveals a dark secret... he's a little boy lover! With that being said, Robin gets jealous and decided to transform himself into a little boy, only to transform almost all the Smashers into cute little boys! Now he must change them all back or suffer the wrath of the Little Boy Lovers Brigade!


"You know what I love?" Shulk asked as he took a sip of a strawberry smoothie.

"What?" Robin asked, taking a sip of his own vanilla smoothie.

Shulk smacked his two lips together, trying to get as much of the strawberry taste out.

"Little boys."

"... Huh?"

Robin stopped drinking and just stared at Shulk.

"Little... boys...?" Robin asked.

Shulk nodded.

"Shulk you're completely aware that there's what... seven little boys, eight if you count Red and hell Pit and Dark Pit look like little boys! Shulk don't you think you should... you know not?"

"But why? Little boys are life!" Shulk said. "They're cute! They're so much more cute than adult men!"

Robin spit out his drink.

"So I'm not... cute?" Robin asked, twirling a strand of his hair.

"No."

"..."

Robin slammed his hands on the plastic table, causing the umbrella above them to wobble a bit.

"Are you kidding me!?" Robin yelled.

"N-no... It's just that... To learn about little boys you must study them, they're all different with differing types. They are to be studied thorough, all the way to puberty! After that then they're pointless. They lose their cute charm."

"I'll say," Robin spat out. "Why are you even telling me this?"

"Because we're best friends," Shulk said.

Robin face palmed. He had forgotten that this date was going to be the date that he asked him out. Poor Robin.

"Um Shulk..."

"My favorite little boy of the house is Lucas! He's extremely adorable and I find his gentle nature, tragic backstory, and PSI abilities to be astounding! I would love to study him the most!" Shulk said. "That reminds me, I was supposed to go little boy watching today! So what did you want to tell me?"

Because cliche moments are cliche.

"W-well I wanted to ask..." Come on Robin say it. "I was going to ask what would you like to do and sinceyoulikelittleboywatching how about we do that instead." Dammit.

Shulk stood up, sparkles and highlights in his eyes, and hugged Robin.

"Ohmigosh I finally have somebody to go little boy watching with!" Shulk said.

"Not so loud Shulk!" Robin said. "We're in public!"

It was true, they were outside of Starbucks but with barely anybody sitting down, only three teenage girls and one teenage boy watching them. One of the girls snickered.

"That is like ship number one," the girl said. "Dudes you need to draw fanart of that, I'll do the fanfiction."

"The homo is strong with these ones," another said. "But Hiro x Tadashi is best."

"Oh god," the third girl said. "I'll probably just do some quick furry sketch of it."

"Hey they look like Shulk and Robin," the boy said.

That's when Robin grabbed Shulk by his arm and pulled him away.

...

Unfortunately, Robin was stuck having to watch little boys play with the one guy he just so happened to love. He looked back to Shulk who was writing away in a small notebook. The detail he put just through watching young boys was rather creepy to Robin but even so he still loved him. ... For some reason.

The sounds of the children playing were rather loud but nice to hear on these kinds of days. Nothing to do but be outside, the wind blowing gently and the sun shining brightly. This could have been a perfect date. Date. Does this even count as one? The guy who he failed to confess to was watching little boys eagerly. He feared that Shulk might turn into a pedophile or even worse, a raging hormonal fanboy.

He sighed. Shulk looked so happy though, he liked seeing that. Even if he was smiling over little children it was still cute. Robin laid back on the swing bench and looked to the side. That's when he saw a familiar prince hiding near the side of the house like a stalker.

"Oh Hero King Marth! What're you doing here?" Robin called out.

The prince shot up from his hiding spot, cleared his throat and walked over to Robin and Shulk. Robin couldn't help but notice that Marth's brows were furrowed, as if he were angry for some reason. What could he be angry about though, the day is almost perfect (if Shulk had not been a closet boy lover...).

Shulk was still jotting down notes when Marth's body had blocked the sun from him. He could barely see what he wrote but even so he was still writing, not even giving a sideways glance at Marth. He cleared his throat.

"Oh, hello Marth," Shulk said.

"Hello Hero King," Robin greeted. "Any reason why you were watching-"

"I'm sorry but that's none of your business!" Marth yelled. "And please refrain from calling out to me when... I'm over there."

What could he possibly be doing?

"I wonder... Say Marth, are you possibly a little boy lover too?" Shulk asked.

Robin wanted to slap Shulk silly right now. How could the great Hero King possibly be a little boy lover!? He was too great for it! He fought for his country over a great evil, how dare he accuse him of such a thing!

Robin turned to Marth to apologize only to find his face a hot steaming red.

"I-I-I-I-I'm not!" Marth yelled. "How dare you accuse me of such a ridiculous thing! B-b-boy lover! This isn't some silly fanfiction you know! And what do you mean by too!? Are you implying that the two of you are... little boy lovers!"

Robin had his face flushed. He wasn't a little boy lover but here he was being accused of one. It felt so embarrassing being called that, especially since his crush was one. He didn't want any misunderstandings to happen so he needed to make this as clear as possible.

"N-"

"Yes we are."

There was silence. Robin didn't want this to happen but it's happening right now. The Hero King must think poorly of him now, a 'little boy lover'. Sitting here and watching young children play while being accused as a little boy lover, if anybody would have heard that then they would get the wrong impression, especially since he's a newcomer and one of the children just so happen to be a four time veteran.

"Maaaarth!" Ness had called, running as fast as he can to them.

Marth had turned at the sound of his name, the sight of Ness causing his steam red face to turn pale pink. Shulk took note of this.

"N-Ness, hello," Marth said with a hint of shyness in his voice. "What is it?"

Robin's mouth was agape. One moment the Hero King was yelling at them angrily for falsely accusing him of being a little boy lover and the next he's acting like a love struck teenage girl talking to her crush.

"Hey Marth, can you help us? We got a Frisbee stuck in a tree and we need to get it out," Ness said, his innocence clearly showing.

"Of course," Marth said, his smile was as pure and serene as that of Saint Elimine herself. "Maybe I can," Marth picked up Ness off the ground and placed him on his shoulders. "Just have you get it yourself."

"Weee! This is so much fun!" Ness said. "Thanks Marth!"

Marth's face became red, not like the angry sort of red he had on earlier, but a reddish pink seen on anime girls.

"Y-your welcome..." Marth said looking down.

Just then, Marth ran as fast as he can away from Robin and Shulk, possibly out of embarrassment Robin guessed. He must have forgotten that Ness was on his shoulders.

"Marth... loves... Ness," Shulk said as he wrote the exact words on paper.

"Do you really have to write that down!?"

Meanwhile, inside an observatory Rosalina, Palutena, Red and Mega Man were staring into a large television screen which showed the children playing.

"Oh my dear Toon Link," Rosalina said. "You're so adventurous and adorable."

"Popo. Nana. Twins are so cute!" Palutena gushed.

"I see I have a new rival. No matter, I will eliminate him myself," Red said in a dark and creepy tone which had Palutena shuddering.

"Villager... If only I can get closer to you..." Mega Man said, placing a hand on the television screen.

"You will be mine!" the four yelled in unison.

...

**AN: This is part one of a five part story involving many (ship) pairings. Obviously one is Robin x Shulk while others include but are not limited to, Red x Lucas, Marth x Ness, Rosalina x Toon Link, Palutena x Ganondorf (because screw this), and most importantly... Mega Man x Villager. Yeah, I never stopped shipping this ship. I just added Mega Man x Pac Man into the mix :) Thanks Skylo!**

**The four teens at Starbucks are me and three of my friends, hopefully I captured their personalities correctly.**


End file.
